Mi Perdición
by MaiverX
Summary: VOLVI A SUBIRLO... YA SABEN HHxR O RxHH... LÁGRIMAS, SUFRIMIENTO Y MUUUUUUCHO SEXO.


**Mi perdición**

By: MaiverX

* * *

Antes de que lean este Fanfic debo advertirles que:

>Es YAOI (o shonen Ai como prefieran)

>contiene LEMON y/o escenas de violencia, abusos, o otras acciones que puedas considerar inmorales.

>NO hay YohXAnna o HaoXAnna (este es el mas masivo) sino que es 100 HoroXLen. Aunk posiblemente aya alguna k otra cosilla por ahí .

Por lo tanto:

>si eres Homo fóbico pues LARGO DE AQUÍ!

>Si te gusta las clásicas historietitas cómicas/románticas, donde todo es color de rosas, definitivamente estas en el sitio equivocado, aquí todo es drama/sexo y pura oscuridad así k no c olviden los cerillos ( :).

>esta NO es la primera vez k escribo un Yaoi (pero sigo siendo pésima . )

>y debes ser mayor de edad para leerlo (Es broma, siquiera yo lo soy :b)

>>>ACLARACIÓN: estas advertencias son basadas en TODO el fic en general (no a los Capítulos individuales) por lo k no quiere decir k precisamente en todos aya contenido LEMON, por ejemplo. OKISS?

* * *

>>>Volví a publicarlo... ya saben no hay cambios todo tal kual a la primera publicasion 

* * *

Hulaps!

Aki estoy otra vez con otro de mis ultra-mega fracasos…. No, no me peguen, no voy a abandonar, "¿it's love?", es k luego de oír Ryuuro una cuatrocientas millones de veces se me ocurrió esta historia k komo ya adelante esta súper dark.

Lo k si, ya no van a ser tan largos los caps como en mis otras historias por k la verdad es k no tengo tiempo y además es muy complicado tener k andar dividiéndolo en cuatro partes y todo ese lío.

Además deben saber… k la historia esta situada en un universo alterno, y poco tiene k ver con shamanes. ok?

Bue, no estoy muy simpática hoy… ya k estoy en uno de mis días (no especulen), y además kiero acabar el fic en menos de una mugrosa hora, si estoy muy agresiva es k el fic me pone así (XD)

Bien ya… con ustedes el tema apertura, k akellos afortunados k tengan el tema Ryuuro no Ren, podrán disfrutar con sonido.

La letra esta recontra-ultra inventada por mi, por lo tanto es un asko, pero tengo la traducción al castellano original, para akellos k la kieran.

Bueno eso es todo aki va la introducción:

* * *

Sensaciones indescriptibles invaden mi cuerpo.

Sentimientos desconocidos devoran mi ser.

Tantas debilidades que me hacen sentir,

Que nunca jamás, volveré a ser…

Desde lo más recóndito de mí,

En silencio, algo nuevo despertó.

No se cuando sucedió, no se de que se trate.

Solo se quien es el culpable, de todas mis dificultades.

Quien con sus encantos, me ha conquistado,

Por quien se estremece mi piel.

Luna que alumbras esta noche otoñal,

Se mi confidente solo una vez mas.

Exijo que mi alma, vuelva a ser mi propiedad.

Ayúdame a deshacerme de el…

Mi única debilidad.

Desde tiempos remotos,

Mi nombre ha sido digno de portar.

El mejor linaje, fortaleza inalterable.

Todo se derrumbar�, en ese mismo instante,

Cuando pierda mi poca razón.

Ese hombre debe morir,

Su pecado es imperdonable,

Lo merece por ser tan irresistible.

Sensaciones indescriptibles invaden mi cuerpo.

Sentimientos desconocidos devoran mi ser.

Tantas debilidades que me hacen sentir,

Que nunca jamás, volveré a ser…

Quien algún día fui.

Desde lo más recóndito de mí,

En silencio, algo nuevo despertó.

No se cuando sucedió, no se de que se trate.

Solo se quien es el culpable.

Sensaciones indescriptibles invaden mi cuerpo.

Sentimientos desconocidos devoran mi ser.

Tantas debilidades que me hacen sentir,

Que nunca jamás, volveré a ser…

Luna que alumbras esta noche otoñal,

Se mi confidente solo una vez mas.

Exijo que mi alma, vuelva a ser mi propiedad.

Ayúdame a deshacerme de el…

Mi única debilidad.

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Daigoro Okawa.

Tengo 21 años estudio historia contemporánea.

Soy un estudiante promedio, regular.

No es que sea un fracasado, solo que es frustrante el echo de jamás ser reconocido por algún trabajo en especial, siempre ser visto como "del montón". Aun así, difícilmente tengo dificultades con algún trabajo… después de todo es lo que me gusta, es mi vocación.

Pero todo esto a llegado a su fin… finalmente seré reconocido como "el alumno" de Historia contemporánea, de la clase Nº 5 de la universidad de Kyoto.

Luego de este maravilloso hallazgo, luego de este descubrimiento que sin duda marcara mi carrera y la historia de la historia (valga la redundancia) en sí.

Este diario, que dicho descubrimiento caben todos los créditos únicamente a mi, Daigoro Okawa, podría ser la respuesta directa a los cientos de interrogantes que han tenido generaciones y generaciones de historiadores, cuyas respuestas continúan, aun hoy, inconclusas.

Hoy, 10 de abril del 2004 a las 11:56 pm, sostengo en mis manos, ni mas ni menos que… las memorias de Tao Ren… heredero directo de la dinastía Tao, y (se cree) la causa principal de la destrucción de la misma. Quitándose la vida, llevándose consigo toda respuesta posible.

Solo será hasta hoy, cuando todos sus secretos serán debelados, cuando todo misterio con respecto a su vida y muerte desaparezcan por y para siempre.

* * *

**Capitulo I: "Recorrido por el poblado"**

_**Memoria **_

_**nº 1:**_

_10 de mayo de 1415. Pekín (China)_

_El otoño es cada año más extenso, y los inviernos más fríos. Cada vez el verano y la primera son más cortos, tan cortos que siquiera los notamos, al menos para mi pasan desapercibidos._

_¿y esto a que viene¿Qué importancia tiene algo tan insignificante como el clima, me hubiera gustado preguntarlo. Debe ser importante, ya que fue el único tema que se trato en la cena¿será que nuestra relación familiar solo se reduce a eso, ja¿familiar¿a caso esto es una familia?._

_Esta noche, otra vez me vi obligado a callar¡maldito En, como quisiera poder decirle sus verdades… como quisiera marcharme de este repugnante sitio._

_Hoy, como todos los viernes, se me fue permitido salir del castillo, una vez mas me llevaron en la "carroza flotante", como solemos llamarla con mi hermana Jun. En esta ocasión utilicé la roja con los dragones bordados en dorado, el mismo estampado de mi atuendo._

_Mientras transitábamos por las calles, note que la pobreza en el pueblo, es cada vez superior, demasiado bajo para una capital._

_Nuevamente, como es costumbre, un grupo de pobres diablos me entorpecían el paso, en verdad no entiendo que es lo que espera esa gente… ¿Qué les arroje pepitas de oro?._

_Me detuve en contadas ocasiones, pero en una en especial:_

_Entre la muchedumbre, apareció un joven… seguramente de mi misma edad… sus atuendos eran sin duda harapos, y según su apariencia, llevaba días sin tomar un baño._

_Este corría a gran velocidad, mas tarde supe el porque de tanta prisa… era un ladronzuelo._

_Pero eso no fue lo que cautivo mi atención… a decir verdad lo desconozco. Solo se que sus facciones no eran de este país… aunque si eran orientales…_

_Realmente logró sorprenderme, su mirada… esa mirada me confundió._

_Jamás en la vida me habían mirado de ese modo… me sentí intimidado, su mirada era totalmente despectiva. Solo vino corriendo, se detuvo frente a mi, me miro durante unos segundos y luego continuó._

_Me ignoro… lo se, lastimo mi orgullo… ¡cretino!._

* * *

¿el rojo… o el azul alteza? –pregunta un hombre obeso.

Un muchacho de cabellos violáceos y ojos ámbar, observa ambos atuendos detenidamente y finalmente responde –el rojo.

¿seguro que quieres ir solo Ren?. -pregunta una joven muy atractiva de cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos.

El muchacho se limita a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras que los sirvientes lo visten.

ya veo… si cambias de opinión estaré en mis aposentos hermano. –Se levanta del diván en el que estaba recostada y hace un ademán -con permiso. –finalmente se marcha.

¿Qué le parece alteza?. –pregunta el sirviente con una sonrisa servicial.

El joven observa su reflejo en el espejo vacilante. Y sin más decir da media vuelta y se dispone a marchar. Detrás le siguen una fila de sirvientes quienes suponen que eso fue una aprobación.

En la puerta del castillo principal, esperaban seis escuderos, que cargaban es sus hombros la gran carroza real, escogida por el joven Tao.

Estos la bajan hasta el nivel del suelo, para que su amo pueda subirse a ella.

Una vez que este se hallaba cómodo en su interior, sobre los almohadones y siendo protegido por los rayos del tenue sol, por el techo y cortinas de la misma, todos recubiertos con la mas fina tela, y un admirable trabajo manual, con exuberantes dragones bordados en dorado sobre aquella tela rojo furioso, combinando perfectamente con los atuendos del tao.

Como era de esperarse, las calles de Pekín estaban sobre pobladas, repletas de gente caminando en distintas direcciones.

Era increíble como las personas se amontonaban rodeando a la carroza real cada vez que la veían, y hoy no seria la excepción.

No había nada que fastidiara más al joven Ren, que ese momento.

Mujeres que acercaban a sus pequeños y hasta recién nacidos hijos para que el "futuro emperador" los viera, y en lo posible los tocara, cosa que jamás sucedía, desde luego.

Ancianos sonrientes, mostrando sus decadentes dentaduras.

Y nada se comparaba con los entusiastas que comenzaban a entonar cánticos en su honor, nombrándolo "el salvador".

Eso era, incluso, peor que los bribones que intentaban robarle alguna pertenecía, ya sea sus voluptuosas joyas o un minúsculo rubí que formara parte del adorno de la carroza, quienes inevitablemente terminaban con destinos inciertos a mano de sus escuderos.

Recorrer aquellas calles era incómodamente tedioso,

Ver como cada semana acrecentaba el número de mendigos que las habitaban, y como los "edificios" se caían a pedazos.

No es que se sintiera culpable, a decir verdad se sentía totalmente ajeno a las corrupciones y a todo lo relacionado con su padre.

Tal vez se sentía ofendido, tal vez creyera merecer tener una mejor vista en su único "paseo".

Estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, cuando algo lo hizo "despertar".

hey!... detente mocoso!. –gritaba un anciano sacudiendo un bastón de modo amenazante.

SUMIMASEN!. –le responde un muchacho que llevaba una gran bolsa cargada de alimentos, corriendo a gran velocidad.

A su paso choca con varias personas, aun así sorteo varios obstáculos que cualquier otra persona se hubiera tropezado, sin lugar a duda gozaba de excelente agilidad, la cual talvez, se debiera a la practica de algún tipo de arte marcial.

Ren dirigió su atención directamente a dicho sujeto (como la mayoría de la gente que allí estaban) quien se detuvo en seco al ver al Tao.

Aquel muchacho aparentaba unos 17 años, sus ojos eran negros, y no eran tan rasgados como los de los chinos. Estaba vestido con harapos sucios, y su cabello todo enmarañado era sujetado por una banda rotosa que dejaba caer algunos mechones azulados sobre su frente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron directamente. Al comienzo lo miraba con desconcierto, pero más tarde su gesto se endureció mostrando cierta frialdad, y con un gesto algo ofensivo volteo y continúo corriendo.

Ren no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta confundirlo entre la multitud.

disculpe alteza… ¿lo conocía?. –pregunto uno de sus sirvientes intrigado.

no lo sé. –respondió algo disperso.

Esto tan solo duró una mínima fracción de segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para que el menor de los Tao lo tuviera presente durante varias horas.

* * *

HOLIS OTA VE!

SI, YA C K NO FUE MUYANGS K DIGAMOS UUU…. Pero es k recién fue el primer capitulo.

El próximo les prometo k va a estar para las lagrimas… lo juro… (si serán masokistas!).

No de verdis… lo prometo… es k recién era la introducción y el tema kitó mucho espacio… además Ren todavía no tiene motivos para sentirse mal, mal… solo un poquito, con las frustraciones de su familia, pero el pobre lleva eso consigo desde k nació así k ya esta acostumbrado…. Pero prontis, prontis va a estar al filo de la muerte por dolor. Va a llegar un momento en k TODOS vamos a acabar haciendo el harakiri.. O.O ¿no saben k es?... investiguen pue!.

Bue… como k ya me canse… asi k me voy despidiendo..

SI!.. NO HAY "PRÓXIMO CAPITULO", NI "RECOMENDACIONES" NI NAA!... HOY ESTOY MUY CAPRICHOSA, Y K, Xb

No en serio… si kieren k agregue eso o lo obvie, simplemente díganmelo, al igual de k opinen sobre el fic, sobre mi "modus expreciundis" (nueva frase ((ojo, es latín))) o mejor dicho, mi modo de narrar… o expresarme, sobre la canción (ryuuro… ((mi versión)))… sobre Mankin… sobre horo…. Sobre ren…. Sobre Horo y ren… sobre Opacho… sobre la pedekiure de la sacerdotisa Miuraide (o como se llame), sobre el anime en general… o simplemente para saber k existen… por k en fin… si nadie lee esto para k publicarlo?.

Bien ¿k les kiero decir con esto:

MANDEN REVIEWS!

BUENO ESO ES TODO…… SE DESPIDE CON OTRO RECONTRA-ULTRA-HIPER-SUPER-DRUPER- ¿K ERA?... AH!...SI!... FRACASO:

MaiverX

MATA NE!.


End file.
